The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/19 Feb 2018
00:00:03 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: *the 00:00:08 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: After July 18, we'll move to w:c:aiihuan. 00:00:14 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: Nope 00:00:30 CHAT C.Syde65: No. 00:00:32 CHAT C.Syde65: Sorry. 00:00:37 CHAT C.Syde65: But this isn't dying. 00:01:11 JOIN Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory has joined Team Demon Light. 00:01:11 CBOT BrickleBot: Ah! Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory! Qstlijku wanted me to tell you: Can you please remove all the rest of the messages on the inboxes of users who are in the seen log? I don't think it's needed anymore, and at this point it's just annoying.. 00:01:25 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: I hope we could one day have 100 users in chat at once 00:01:29 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: 2 years on Wikia :feelsgoodman: 00:01:40 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: That's out of the question. @Falco 00:01:52 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: @Mario now your pic doesn't look like rainbow dash 00:01:57 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Welcome, Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory. 00:02:16 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: >Can you please remove all the rest of the messages on the inboxes of users who are in the seen log? I don't think it's needed anymore, and at this point it's just annoying. 00:02:22 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Can you explain what you mean? 00:02:41 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: He means remove the messages about voting for the admin review 00:02:43 CHAT Qstlijku: ^ 00:02:50 CHAT Qstlijku: !gettell Krippy Kush 00:02:50 CBOT BrickleBot: Krippy Kush has no messages pending! 00:03:00 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Ah. 00:03:01 CHAT Qstlijku: !gettell MESSENGER OF HEAVEN FEEDS THE TROLLS 00:03:02 CBOT BrickleBot: MESSENGER OF HEAVEN FEEDS THE TROLLS has no messages pending! 00:03:11 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Mess wanted me to do it. 00:03:18 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: So you gotta check with her. 00:03:19 CHAT Qstlijku: Well I don't think it's needed now 00:03:22 CHAT Qstlijku: And it's a simple code 00:03:24 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: !gettell Senior Gap 00:03:24 CBOT BrickleBot: on Senior Gap's inbox: vote on this plssss http://the-demons-light.wikia.com/d/p/3100000000000000107. 00:03:44 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: I know how to reverse it. 00:03:46 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: !gettell Junior Gap 00:03:46 CBOT BrickleBot: on Junior Gap's inbox: vote on this plssss http://the-demons-light.wikia.com/d/p/3100000000000000107. 00:03:52 CHAT Qstlijku: !gettell Give me a run for my money 00:03:52 CBOT BrickleBot: Give me a run for my money has no messages pending! 00:03:57 CHAT Qstlijku: !seen Give me a run for my money 00:03:58 CBOT BrickleBot: I have not seen Give me a run for my money. Sorry. 00:04:01 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: !gettell Zappa Kappa 00:04:01 CBOT BrickleBot: Zappa Kappa has no messages pending! 00:04:19 CHAT Qstlijku: !seen Zappa Kappa 00:04:20 CBOT BrickleBot: I have not seen Zappa Kappa. Sorry. 00:04:39 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: !gettell Apple lover 543 00:04:39 CBOT BrickleBot: on Apple lover 543's inbox: vote on this plssss http://the-demons-light.wikia.com/d/p/3100000000000000107. 00:04:40 CHAT South Ferry: !gettell mysterious paladin 00:04:40 CBOT BrickleBot: Mysterious paladin has no messages pending! 00:04:57 CHAT South Ferry: Apple lover 543? I think I remember her. 00:05:01 CHAT South Ferry: Wonder who that is. 00:05:27 CHAT Qstlijku: !gettell Crazy Gator 00:05:28 CBOT BrickleBot: on Crazy Gator's inbox: vote on this plssss http://the-demons-light.wikia.com/d/p/3100000000000000107. 00:05:34 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: It's Belle @South 00:05:40 CHAT South Ferry: Sounds familiar. 00:06:08 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Crazy! 00:06:21 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Hey Mess, are you okay with me clearing all the tell messages? 00:07:14 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: MeMe 00:07:21 CHAT Qstlijku: Messenger of Heaven 00:07:42 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: 1 00:07:48 CHAT South Ferry: U 00:07:49 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Ignore that 1. CHAT It doesn't matter. 00:07:51 CHAT Qstlijku: lol 00:08:01 CHAT South Ferry: What was that 1 for? 00:08:14 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: It doesn't matter. 00:08:21 CHAT Qstlijku: ^ 00:08:41 CHAT South Ferry: 2-@5 was 5-@5 9!3 for? 00:08:52 CHAT Qstlijku: What? 00:09:01 CHAT South Ferry: What was that one for? 00:09:05 CHAT Qstlijku: 2 00:09:13 QUIT Max-champ has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:12:53 CHAT Qstlijku: Mess did you get my latest PMs? 00:13:10 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Hold on. 00:13:24 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I'll get her. 00:13:47 CHAT Qstlijku: It was just asking about Mario's question 00:13:53 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Oh. 00:14:06 CHAT Qstlijku: I got a response but then nothing 00:14:09 CHAT Qstlijku: (therp) 00:14:28 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Oh yay. 00:14:35 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Another random girl PMing me on CCC. 00:14:38 CHAT C.Syde65: lol. 00:14:40 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Why does this always happen! 00:14:51 CHAT Qstlijku: RileyDanielRoss? 00:15:01 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Hong young. 00:15:14 CHAT C.Syde65: Oh. 00:15:24 CHAT C.Syde65: I've seen that user. 00:16:23 CHAT Qstlijku: Oh 00:17:41 CHAT Qstlijku: IM STILL ALIVE mentioned being in an abusive relationship 00:17:52 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I saw. 00:17:56 CHAT Qstlijku: A perfect example of a totally unneeded comment 00:18:03 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: ^ 00:18:04 CHAT C.Syde65: ^ 00:18:17 CHAT Qstlijku: Which reminds me 00:18:34 QUIT South Ferry has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:18:37 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Wtf 00:18:58 CHAT Qstlijku: That's one of the crucial themes of 50 Shades of Grey, so if that's offensive to anyone then they definitely shouldn't see that movie 00:19:23 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Hong young: CHAT love CHAT what's your nationality? 00:21:44 CHAT Qstlijku: So apparently, 00:21:56 CHAT Qstlijku: Pings are browser dependent 00:22:06 CHAT Qstlijku: I didn't know that. 00:23:01 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Oh. CHAT Some browsers like IE and Edge doesn't support them. 00:23:05 CHAT C.Syde65: That reminds me. 00:23:07 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: There is an Audio constructor. 00:23:16 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Maybe Edge does not support it. 00:23:30 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Like Edge does not support many ES6 features. 00:23:52 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: But, Audio is not an ES6 feature. (think) 00:23:55 CHAT C.Syde65: It sure would be nice if pings didn't override the message blocker, because users that you've blocked can still ping you even if you've blocked their messages, so you can't see them. 00:24:35 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Make your own ping system and then you can set blocked users. 00:24:53 JOIN South Ferry has joined Team Demon Light. 00:25:21 CHAT South Ferry: I am sorry but no girls pm you, 00:25:24 CHAT South Ferry: TheKorraFanatic. 00:26:56 CHAT C.Syde65: I don't have the JavaScript experience to do that. 00:27:00 CHAT C.Syde65: Hey South! o/ 00:27:31 CHAT South Ferry: Thanks c.s65. 00:29:18 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Hong young: CHAT cffv CHAT 6:28 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: CHAT What? CHAT 6:28 CHAT Hong young: CHAT Yeah CHAT TheKorraFanatic: CHAT That makes no sense! 00:30:23 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Looks like you triggered Brickle's spam filter. 00:30:30 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Sad. 00:30:43 CHAT South Ferry: I am sorry, 00:30:49 CHAT South Ferry: But that's a man pming you. 00:31:26 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: And why tf do all these people always PM me? 00:31:26 JOIN Hart New Bob has joined Team Demon Light. 00:31:38 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Welcome, Hart New Bob. 00:31:55 CHAT C.Syde65: What do you mean, you triggered it? 00:31:57 CHAT Hart New Bob: Welcome, the Person to PM. 00:31:59 CHAT C.Syde65: wb Bob! o/ 00:32:25 CHAT Hart New Bob: o/ 00:32:32 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: When Korra posted that, he triggered Brickle's spam filter and if my bot was a mod he would've gotten kicked. 00:34:22 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: It's a Habibis ting, ya?: CHAT huh? 00:34:29 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: (therp) 00:35:15 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: It's a Habibis ting, ya?: CHAT huh? CHAT 6:34 CHAT The Divergentt: CHAT huh? 00:35:43 CHAT C.Syde65: But Brickle didn't even say anything. 00:35:50 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: He does not say anything. 00:35:53 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: He just kicks. 00:36:12 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: !joined It's a Habibis ting, ya? 00:36:13 CBOT BrickleBot: February 18, 2018 at 17:19:44 (UTC) 00:36:22 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: !joined The Divergentt 00:36:22 CBOT BrickleBot: February 19, 2018 at 00:12:59 (UTC) 00:36:28 CHAT C.Syde65: Oh. 00:36:37 CHAT C.Syde65: It's a Brickle specific thing, correct? 00:36:43 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Yes/ 00:36:47 CHAT C.Syde65: Ah. 00:36:49 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Ignore that slash. 00:38:17 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: I have a feeling that It's a Habibis ting, ya? may be West. But there is not enough proof to fully convict. 00:40:28 CHAT Qstlijku: Yeah we know and there's no need to discuss this in the main chat 00:40:44 QUIT South Ferry has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:41:50 CHAT C.Syde65: True. 00:42:40 CHAT Qstlijku: Well 00:42:41 CHAT Qstlijku: Going afk for a while 00:42:57 CHAT Qstlijku: s Ping if needed 00:42:59 CHAT Qstlijku: :P 00:43:17 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: /me pings. 00:43:43 QUIT Hart New Bob has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:49:06 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I logged into my bot account and noticed a message and I was like "Why does my bot have a message?" CHAT Then I looked and was like "Oh." 00:59:52 CHAT C.Syde65: Interesting. 01:05:35 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I created a greeting that no one will probably ever read: CHAT http://the-demons-light.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:FanaticBot 01:06:23 CHAT C.Syde65: lol. 01:06:34 CHAT C.Syde65: I'm sure they will. 01:06:56 CHAT C.Syde65: My bot doesn't receive messages on any wikis they edit on. Not that I remember at least. 01:10:47 QUIT FalcoLombardi99 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:11:20 CHAT Qstlijku: I suspect By creating an account is a sockpuppet 01:11:53 CHAT C.Syde65: Same. 01:18:43 QUIT Qstlijku has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:20:00 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Gamer186: CHAT Someone please join my clan CHAT 7:18 CHAT The Divergentt: CHAT No, go away. 01:21:16 JOIN Alex.sapre has joined Team Demon Light. 01:22:05 CHAT Alex.sapre: do bots automatically have achievements removed? 01:22:12 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Yes. 01:22:49 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Imo, we should get rid of the "Formerly Evil" category as "good" and "evil" are subjective. 01:23:05 CHAT C.Syde65: Should we do that now? 01:23:48 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Sure. 01:24:56 JOIN UsurperKing has joined Team Demon Light. 01:25:00 CHAT Alex.sapre: aren't good and evil subjective too? 01:25:21 CHAT UsurperKing: Hi o/ 01:25:30 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Welcome, UsurperKing. 01:25:38 CHAT Alex.sapre: o/ 01:25:58 CHAT Alex.sapre: http://the-demons-light.wikia.com/wiki/Category%3AFormerly_Evil 01:26:01 CHAT C.Syde65: o/ 01:26:17 CHAT UsurperKing: Hi 01:29:47 JOIN Qstlijku has joined Team Demon Light. 01:30:13 QUIT UsurperKing has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:30:38 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I just reached 2,000 edits on here. 01:30:45 JOIN UsurperKing has joined Team Demon Light. 01:30:52 CHAT UsurperKing: Noice 01:31:05 CHAT C.Syde65: Nice! :D 01:32:13 QUIT UsurperKing has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:32:13 JOIN UsurperKing has joined Team Demon Light. 01:32:14 CHAT Qstlijku: Gotta go now 01:32:14 CHAT Qstlijku: Bye 01:32:20 CHAT UsurperKing: Bye 01:32:22 CHAT UsurperKing: o/ 01:32:27 CHAT UsurperKing: (cop) 01:32:30 CHAT C.Syde65: O/ 01:32:37 CHAT Qstlijku: Cop? 01:32:40 CHAT Qstlijku: Why is it called that? 01:32:42 CHAT UsurperKing: Idk 01:32:50 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Because of the cop hat it's wearing. 01:32:55 CHAT Qstlijku: Oh 01:33:00 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Should be "cop parrot" though. 01:33:02 CHAT C.Syde65: lol. 01:33:06 CHAT Qstlijku: Yeah 01:33:10 CHAT UsurperKing: Too longgg 01:33:13 CHAT Qstlijku: I was gonna say it looks like a bird lol 01:33:18 CHAT Qstlijku: (parrot) 01:33:26 CHAT C.Syde65: It'll be fine. 01:33:40 QUIT Qstlijku has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:34:00 JOIN FalcoLombardi99 has joined Team Demon Light. 01:35:07 QUIT UsurperKing has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:35:31 JOIN UsurperKing has joined Team Demon Light. 01:36:29 JOIN South Ferry has joined Team Demon Light. 01:36:47 QUIT South Ferry has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:36:59 QUIT UsurperKing has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:37:11 JOIN UsurperKing has joined Team Demon Light. 01:38:30 QUIT UsurperKing has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:38:38 QUIT Messenger of Heaven has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:38:45 JOIN Hart New Bob has joined Team Demon Light. 01:39:08 JOIN Messenger of Heaven has joined Team Demon Light. 01:39:12 CHAT Hart New Bob: (Cop) 01:39:24 CHAT C.Syde65: Hey Mess and Bob! o/ 01:40:08 JOIN UsurperKing has joined Team Demon Light. 01:40:29 CHAT UsurperKing: Sorry if im spamming.... 01:42:52 CHAT UsurperKing: :/ 01:44:57 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: MeMe 01:45:44 CHAT UsurperKing: M 01:45:45 CHAT UsurperKing: mi 01:46:40 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: (wave) 01:46:52 CHAT Hart New Bob: o/ 01:46:55 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Mess, did you see my question from earlier? 01:47:01 QUIT UsurperKing has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:47:23 JOIN UsurperKing has joined Team Demon Light. 01:47:29 QUIT TheKorraFanatic has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:47:57 JOIN TheKorraFanatic has joined Team Demon Light. 01:48:27 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: nu 01:49:00 QUIT UsurperKing has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:49:28 JOIN UsurperKing has joined Team Demon Light. 01:49:29 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Do you mind if I clear all the tell messages? 01:49:51 CHAT C.Syde65: Tell messages for what? 01:49:54 CHAT UsurperKing: !ping 01:49:54 CBOT BrickleBot: Pong! 01:49:55 CBOT BrickleBot: .149 01:50:08 CHAT Alex.sapre: !ping 01:50:09 CBOT BrickleBot: Pong! 01:50:09 CBOT BrickleBot: .449 01:50:22 CHAT C.Syde65: @ Mario. 01:50:37 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: !gettell SassyBot 01:50:38 CBOT BrickleBot: on SassyBot's inbox: vote on this plssss http://the-demons-light.wikia.com/d/p/3100000000000000107. 01:50:51 CHAT C.Syde65: !cleartell SassyBot 01:50:51 CBOT BrickleBot: Messages for SassyBot have been cleared! 01:50:57 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Syde, 01:51:01 CHAT C.Syde65: Yeah? 01:51:03 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Please let me handle it. 01:51:05 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Thank you. 01:51:07 CHAT C.Syde65: I know. 01:51:16 CHAT C.Syde65: I was just removing one because it was there. 01:51:35 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: But don't do it because I do not know of Mess wants it removed. 01:51:48 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: you can 01:51:49 CHAT C.Syde65: I wasn't going to remove anymore. 01:52:08 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Okay, I'll clear them. 01:52:12 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: i think everyone whose gonna vote already did 01:52:12 CHAT C.Syde65: I removed it because it's a bot, and what use would a bot have with that type of message? 01:52:16 CHAT C.Syde65: Yeah, same. 01:52:25 CHAT UsurperKing: Sigh 01:52:27 CHAT UsurperKing: im tired 01:53:26 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Okay, I cleared them all. 01:58:20 CHAT UsurperKing: <3 hastune miku 02:00:29 QUIT UsurperKing has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:00:36 JOIN UsurperKing has joined Team Demon Light. 02:02:04 QUIT UsurperKing has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:07:15 JOIN UsurperKing has joined Team Demon Light. 02:08:16 CHAT UsurperKing: Sigh. 02:09:07 CHAT Hart New Bob: Good. 02:09:25 CHAT UsurperKing: What 02:09:43 CHAT UsurperKing: ? 02:09:50 CHAT Hart New Bob: When you lag. 02:10:37 CHAT UsurperKing: Oh 02:10:44 CHAT UsurperKing: so all the time for me 02:15:34 QUIT UsurperKing has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:16:24 JOIN UsurperKing has joined Team Demon Light. 02:17:02 CHAT UsurperKing: Im gona go beforei get banned 02:17:03 CHAT UsurperKing: bye 02:17:04 CHAT UsurperKing: o/ 02:17:11 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Bye. 02:17:13 CHAT C.Syde65: Bai! o/ 02:18:20 QUIT UsurperKing has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:35:25 CHAT UsurperKing: What 02:35:25 CHAT UsurperKing: ? 02:35:25 CHAT Hart New Bob: When you lag. 02:35:25 CHAT UsurperKing: Oh 02:35:25 CHAT UsurperKing: so all the time for me 02:35:25 CHAT UsurperKing: Im gona go beforei get banned 02:35:25 CHAT UsurperKing: bye 02:35:25 CHAT UsurperKing: o/ 02:35:25 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Bye. 02:35:25 CHAT C.Syde65: Bai! o/ 02:35:28 CBOT BrickleBot: BrickleBot v2.0 is online! 02:38:47 QUIT FalcoLombardi99 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:38:48 QUIT Messenger of Heaven has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:39:35 JOIN Messenger of Heaven has joined Team Demon Light. 02:39:55 CHAT C.Syde65: wb Mess! o/ 02:41:19 JOIN FalcoLombardi99 has joined Team Demon Light. 02:41:44 CHAT C.Syde65: And wb Falco! o/ 02:45:19 JOIN LanaDelReyLove has joined Team Demon Light. 02:45:37 CHAT LanaDelReyLove: hi 02:45:46 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: Hey (Robin) 02:45:51 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Hey. o/ 02:46:35 CHAT C.Syde65: Hey Lana! o/ 02:46:51 CHAT LanaDelReyLove: Hello 02:47:17 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: What's up? 02:47:37 CHAT LanaDelReyLove: um 02:47:39 CHAT Alex.sapre: o/ 02:47:39 CHAT LanaDelReyLove: nothing 02:49:20 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: !seen Qstlijku 02:49:20 CBOT BrickleBot: TheKorraFanatic: I last saw Qstlijku 1 hour, 15 minutes, and 40 seconds ago. 02:49:25 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Oh. 02:53:25 CHAT Alex.sapre: I am speaking on main chat so chat doesn't die 02:53:48 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Damn you. 02:53:53 CHAT Alex.sapre: Oh 02:54:10 CHAT C.Syde65: lol. 02:54:17 CHAT LanaDelReyLove: sooooooo 02:54:34 CHAT C.Syde65: ooooooos 02:54:43 CHAT Alex.sapre: it's national brick appreciation day everyone 02:54:45 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Test. 02:54:55 CHAT C.Syde65: What? 02:54:58 CHAT Alex.sapre: What? 02:55:06 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: What? 02:55:20 KICK TheKorraFanatic has been kicked by TheKorraFanatic. 02:55:49 CHAT LanaDelReyLove: woah 02:55:57 KICK C.Syde65 has been kicked by C.Syde65. 02:56:05 JOIN C.Syde65 has joined Team Demon Light. 02:56:12 JOIN TheKorraFanatic has joined Team Demon Light. 02:56:17 CHAT C.Syde65: wb Korra! o/ 02:56:25 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: mew 02:56:26 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: . 02:56:30 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Okay, we're good now. 02:56:40 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: can i ask tf happened? 02:56:49 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: That doesn't matter. 02:56:54 CHAT LanaDelReyLove: um this is strange 02:56:56 CHAT C.Syde65: Okay. 02:57:01 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: it very much does matter 02:57:06 CHAT Alex.sapre: fun fact: as I did with korra once upon a time, Wikia allows administrators to kick administrators without any scripts, hacks, gadgets, css, or js 02:57:10 CHAT C.Syde65: How does it matter? 02:57:15 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I kicked myself due to lag. 02:57:24 CHAT C.Syde65: And I kicked myself for the fun of it. 02:57:30 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: because i said so (silly) 02:57:30 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Oh. 02:58:16 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: Oh. 02:58:47 CHAT Alex.sapre: oh 02:59:03 JOIN South Ferry has joined Team Demon Light. 02:59:03 CHAT C.Syde65: Oh. 02:59:07 CHAT C.Syde65: wb South! o/ 02:59:11 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Welcome, South Ferry. 02:59:13 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: !miss Aiihuan 02:59:13 CBOT BrickleBot: Okay! I will tell Aiihuan that you missed them next time we meet. 02:59:22 CHAT South Ferry: Sup sup y'all know who's in the building 02:59:34 CHAT LanaDelReyLove: hi 02:59:57 CHAT South Ferry: !tell Aiihuan that this motherfucker Korra in love wtf calling you a goddess like you special n shot 02:59:57 CBOT BrickleBot: Okay! I will tell Aiihuan that next time we meet. 03:00:11 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: South, please don't. 03:00:14 CHAT Alex.sapre: in the words of korra 03:00:16 CHAT South Ferry: Sup L.D.R.L 03:00:21 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: !cleartell Aiihuan 03:00:21 CBOT BrickleBot: Messages for Aiihuan have been cleared! 03:00:28 CHAT Alex.sapre: >::::::c Be polite 03:00:47 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: South Ferry, PM. 03:01:02 CHAT South Ferry: Never do that again bruh 03:01:30 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: !tell Aiihuan Korra loves you 03:01:30 CBOT BrickleBot: Okay! I will tell Aiihuan that next time we meet. 03:01:48 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: ... 03:01:56 CHAT C.Syde65: XD 03:01:57 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Why must my bot be used for evil? 03:02:04 CHAT C.Syde65: Evil? 03:02:10 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: don't question the acts of the older sister 03:02:12 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Test. 03:02:18 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: My chat is lagging really bad. 03:02:24 CHAT Hart New Bob: Today is Feb 18. 03:02:29 CHAT LanaDelReyLove: so who wants to be my friend 03:02:33 CHAT C.Syde65: It's already the 19th here. 03:02:34 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: meeee 03:02:37 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: When I created my bot, I made it a privilege that anyone can use it (at first, only mods but now everyone can). 03:02:39 CHAT Alex.sapre: Me 03:02:45 CHAT LanaDelReyLove: oh thats nice 03:02:48 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: Sure 03:02:49 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: +log 03:02:50 CBOT BrickleBot: Logging... 03:02:51 CBOT BrickleBot: Adding to chatlog 1 kicks and 0 bans reported. 3 joins, 0 leaves, and 49 messages logged. 03:02:53 CHAT South Ferry: Sup L.D.R.L (LanaDelReyLove) this be the demons light wiki, where we have a rp about some kids who woke up in a barn. We got many users here, like lil alex.sapre,essenger o'even, and TheKorraFanatic. Make sure to read all rules, and hopefully you can get into voting soon. When you are ready you can make a character, maybe partake in the rp or become staff one day. 03:02:55 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Also, 03:03:00 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: February 18th. 03:03:06 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: 2 years on Wikia for me! 03:03:06 CHAT LanaDelReyLove: ok 03:03:20 CHAT LanaDelReyLove: yall can call me Lana 03:03:23 CHAT Alex.sapre: you might feel like everyone is crazy here at times in chat 03:03:26 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: TDL's birthday is tomorrow! 03:03:27 CHAT Alex.sapre: and you're probably right :p 03:03:35 CHAT Alex.sapre: nice 03:03:37 CHAT Alex.sapre: any celebrations? 03:03:38 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Okay. 03:03:38 CHAT C.Syde65: Brilliant! :D 03:03:45 CHAT LanaDelReyLove: my birthday is in 2 days 03:03:54 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Happy early Birthday! 03:03:56 CHAT South Ferry: Yeah the birthday of this shit is tommorow, maybe it can be revived by then 03:04:04 CHAT South Ferry: Yeah happy early birthday ldrl 03:04:26 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Also in regards to my bot, I made my bot not to be used for evil, but to be used for fun and to help the chat. I do not want to take the privilege away. Please, don't make me do it. 03:04:29 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: ;( so proud of this little wiki grew sooo much and so many thought it wouldn't make it and thought it would die within weeks 03:04:32 CHAT South Ferry: No 03:04:36 CHAT South Ferry: Wtf 03:04:41 CHAT LanaDelReyLove: thanks guys 03:04:47 CHAT C.Syde65: Yeah, it was quite good. 03:04:52 CHAT South Ferry: Nah 03:05:12 CHAT Alex.sapre: Early happy birthday! 03:05:26 CHAT South Ferry: We all know why this grew to the size it was messenger of heaven. 03:05:29 CHAT LanaDelReyLove: Love is a lana del rey song 03:05:37 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: I like that song 03:05:45 CHAT LanaDelReyLove: its one of my favs 03:05:52 CHAT LanaDelReyLove: and Salvadore 03:05:57 CHAT South Ferry: This shit was indeed intended to be dead by March '17. But something changed this and you know why. 03:06:06 CHAT LanaDelReyLove: basically all of Honeymoon 03:06:23 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: tbh it grew due to 7 friends linking it to everyone they knew on CCC 03:06:37 CHAT LanaDelReyLove: CCC? 03:06:45 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Community Central Chat 03:06:46 CHAT Alex.sapre: Community Central Chat 03:06:47 CHAT C.Syde65: Yeah. I was linked it as well. That's how I got here. 03:06:49 CHAT LanaDelReyLove: oh 03:06:53 CHAT Alex.sapre: CC = Community Central 03:06:57 CHAT Alex.sapre: it's like the centre of wikia 03:07:06 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: yeah Syde i think i invited you 03:07:07 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Do you like any Kpop, Lana? 03:07:13 CHAT C.Syde65: If I recall correctly, I was first linked here in late March, and then late April. 03:07:16 CHAT LanaDelReyLove: no 03:07:21 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Oh. 03:07:24 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: I was linked this wiki by DahlElite on FNAF wiki 03:07:25 CHAT LanaDelReyLove: srry 03:07:33 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: I remember how I got here. 03:07:38 CHAT C.Syde65: I remember James being one of the users that invited me here. 03:07:45 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: from JTK @mario 03:07:46 CHAT South Ferry: Messenger of Heaven stop playin' 03:07:48 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: I was in the JTK chat and I think Korra linked me here. 03:07:54 CHAT South Ferry: There is only one reason and you know this! 03:08:00 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: South shhhh 03:08:03 CHAT LanaDelReyLove: Falco do you like Cola 03:08:07 CHAT LanaDelReyLove: by Lana Del Rey 03:08:19 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: Yass 03:08:32 CHAT LanaDelReyLove: "my pussy tastes like pepsi cola" HAHAHAHAHA 03:08:33 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: And I made the first chat bot here. And he is still here to this day. 03:08:41 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Please be appropriate, Lana. 03:08:41 CHAT South Ferry: Lana warning 1! 03:08:44 CHAT South Ferry: Be appropriate! 03:08:45 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: The P word isn't allowed here. 03:08:50 CHAT LanaDelReyLove: oh sorry 03:08:51 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: @Lana do you like Allie X's music? 03:08:54 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Primarily. 03:08:55 CHAT South Ferry: Who! 03:08:56 CHAT LanaDelReyLove: its a part of the song 03:08:57 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: I said the P word. 03:09:02 CHAT LanaDelReyLove: YeS 03:09:07 CHAT LanaDelReyLove: I do like Allie X 03:09:55 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Also, I plan to make Brickle a node bot soon. That way he can be more stable. 03:10:04 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: I got into Allie X's music cuz she wrote some of Troye Sivan's songs 03:10:52 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: !ping 03:10:53 CBOT BrickleBot: Pong! 03:10:53 CBOT BrickleBot: .138 03:11:09 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: !party 03:11:09 CBOT BrickleBot: You say a party? C'mon let's party! 03:11:20 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: (partyparrot) 2 years on Wikia! (dance) 03:11:29 CHAT Hart New Bob: (kilt) Party! (Cop) 03:11:32 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: K 03:11:33 CHAT Alex.sapre: congrats! 03:11:59 CHAT South Ferry: Ain't the case Mario. 03:12:29 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: It is not the case indeed. 03:12:44 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: I thought I got a coke not root beer. (thenkung) 03:12:51 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: * (thinking) 03:12:59 CHAT LanaDelReyLove: im gonna go 03:13:00 CHAT LanaDelReyLove: bye 03:13:04 CHAT C.Syde65: Bye! o/ 03:13:06 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: bye 03:13:08 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Bye o/ 03:13:15 CHAT Alex.sapre: o/ 03:13:24 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Bye. o/ 03:13:27 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Okay for real, let's see what Brickle says. 03:13:30 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: !joined 03:13:30 CBOT BrickleBot: February 18, 2016 at 06:31:46 (UTC) 03:13:36 CHAT LanaDelReyLove: im going to community central chat 03:13:37 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: ^See? 03:13:40 CHAT Alex.sapre: oh happy anniversary! 03:13:47 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: sooooo of the CCC staff who did/do y'all look up to the most 03:13:48 CHAT Alex.sapre: BrickBot is smart 03:13:48 CHAT South Ferry: oh happy anniversary! 03:13:52 CHAT Alex.sapre: *Brickle 03:14:00 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: No, that is my date. 03:14:09 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Brickle was made 3 months after I made my account. 03:14:14 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: !joined BrickleBot 03:14:15 CBOT BrickleBot: May 15, 2016 at 04:41:23 (UTC) 03:14:21 QUIT LanaDelReyLove has been kidnapped by The Demon. 03:14:27 CHAT Alex.sapre: Ik 03:14:45 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Just do !joined to get your own registration date. 03:14:52 CHAT Alex.sapre: !joined 03:14:53 CBOT BrickleBot: October 26, 2014 at 12:27:50 (UTC) 03:14:56 CHAT Alex.sapre: Wikia? 03:15:02 CHAT Alex.sapre: how does it know 03:15:07 CHAT South Ferry: Lmao mess 03:15:12 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Through the API. 03:15:13 CHAT South Ferry: Head tf out o/ 03:15:18 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: !joined 03:15:19 CBOT BrickleBot: March 04, 2017 at 23:18:43 (UTC) 03:15:26 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Syde, Discord. 03:15:26 CHAT South Ferry: !joined 03:15:27 CBOT BrickleBot: March 14, 2015 at 14:05:10 (UTC) 03:15:47 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: !joined 03:15:47 CBOT BrickleBot: January 12, 2011 at 20:58:15 (UTC) 03:16:22 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Some old accounts (Usually made before 2006) don't have registration dates. 03:16:35 CHAT C.Syde65: Yeah, I saw. 03:20:54 CHAT Hart New Bob: I remember 2015.. 03:21:27 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: What if I said Brickle sees everything? He sees your every action and knows exactly what you are currently doing. 03:21:31 QUIT FalcoLombardi99 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 03:21:58 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: It would be pretty creepy, wouldn't it? 03:22:50 CHAT Alex.sapre: i just turned around 03:22:56 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Well, don't worry. He does not actually see everything. 03:23:09 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Not yet. (eyes) 03:23:22 JOIN FalcoLombardi99 has joined Team Demon Light. 03:23:27 CHAT Alex.sapre: time to check my door locks 03:23:39 CHAT C.Syde65: wb Falco! o/ 03:23:46 CHAT Alex.sapre: o/ 03:24:09 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: (Robin) 03:30:47 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: !rate XMLHttpRequest 03:30:47 CBOT BrickleBot: Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory, I'd give XMLHttpRequest a 5/10. 03:30:55 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: =test XMLHttpRequest 03:30:56 CBOT BrickleBot: function XMLHttpRequest() { code } 03:31:07 CHAT C.Syde65: Nice! :D 03:31:16 CHAT C.Syde65: My bot gave me a 9/10 today. 03:31:26 CHAT C.Syde65: For some reason the ratings aren't currently fixed. 03:31:31 CHAT C.Syde65: !rate C.Syde65 03:31:31 CBOT BrickleBot: C.Syde65, I'd give you a 0/10. 03:31:36 CHAT C.Syde65: Still the same. 03:31:47 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Good. 03:31:56 CHAT C.Syde65: ;( 03:32:09 CHAT C.Syde65: (rolling) 03:32:11 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Whenever you close an incognito tab, all the localStorage disappears. And the bot uses localStorage to store the ratings. 03:32:40 CHAT C.Syde65: My bot uses incognito, but I always turn my PC off when I go to bed. 03:33:14 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: All the localStorage disappears when you close the incognito tabs. 03:34:50 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: There is a solution, however. 03:35:15 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Just use a page to store all the tags like Brickle uses a page to store the seen timestamps. 03:35:56 CHAT C.Syde65: I'd rather not, since I prefer it when my bot gives things another chance. 03:36:22 CHAT C.Syde65: It always gives itself a 10/10, as do all bots. 03:36:32 CHAT C.Syde65: All bots that I remember testing. 03:37:50 QUIT South Ferry has been kidnapped by The Demon. 03:38:02 QUIT FalcoLombardi99 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 03:42:36 JOIN FalcoLombardi99 has joined Team Demon Light. 03:43:41 JOIN South Ferry has joined Team Demon Light. 03:45:03 QUIT Hart New Bob has been kidnapped by The Demon. 03:46:13 QUIT Alex.sapre has been kidnapped by The Demon. 03:49:25 QUIT South Ferry has been kidnapped by The Demon. 03:56:07 QUIT TheKorraFanatic has been kidnapped by The Demon. 03:56:17 JOIN TheKorraFanatic has joined Team Demon Light. 03:56:20 QUIT FalcoLombardi99 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 03:56:36 CHAT C.Syde65: wb Korra! o/ 03:57:09 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Welcome, C.Syde65. 03:57:21 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: I should probably work on a new Discord bot. (thinking) 03:57:36 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: But I already have 5. 3 of them need work. 03:58:04 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: 1 is supposed to be a music bot but I think I will work on it last. 04:00:25 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: I should also get my GitHub working so I can publish my bot's source to the public so everyone knows they are not being spied on. 04:02:51 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: No one believes they're being spied on. 04:03:18 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: You never know. Discord bots ican/i be used to spy on your server. 04:03:30 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Oh, I thought you meant BrickleBot. 04:03:37 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: I think it may even be against Discord's ToS. 04:04:53 JOIN FalcoLombardi99 has joined Team Demon Light. 04:05:06 QUIT FalcoLombardi99 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 04:05:06 JOIN FalcoLombardi99 has joined Team Demon Light. 04:13:30 QUIT TheKorraFanatic has been kidnapped by The Demon. 04:13:42 JOIN TheKorraFanatic has joined Team Demon Light. 04:16:08 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Who wants to consume a 42-inch pizza? 04:16:55 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: Not me 04:17:18 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: Am I the only one who likes pineapples on my pizza? 04:17:32 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: I like it. 04:17:51 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: Okay 04:17:56 CHAT C.Syde65: No. 04:17:59 CHAT C.Syde65: I like them as well. 04:18:12 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I don't like it. 04:18:20 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: There is this place in San Antonio called Big Lou's and they serve a large 42-inch pizza. it is ridiculous and ideal for a big family. 04:18:43 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: I was once there and I had a lot of family and we could not even finish it. 04:18:45 CHAT C.Syde65: What about green olives? 04:19:00 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Ew. 04:19:10 CHAT C.Syde65: Oh man, I love those! :) 04:19:14 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: I don't like anchovies 04:19:27 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: I'd take a pizza with anything really. Well, not anchovies but pretty much anything. 04:19:48 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: But, I have been having too much pizza lately. 04:19:56 CHAT C.Syde65: Ugh. I don't like anchovies either. 04:20:00 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: From Domino's specifically. 04:20:06 CHAT C.Syde65: I don't think I've ever tasted anchovies. 04:20:14 CHAT C.Syde65: But there's no way I'll like them. 04:20:36 CHAT C.Syde65: 1) I don't like fish in general. 2) I've smelled it before and it smelled bad. 04:20:39 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: MEW 04:20:43 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: No. 04:20:51 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Look, where is Aii?! 04:20:52 CHAT C.Syde65: Domino's <3 04:20:56 CHAT C.Syde65: No idea.] 04:20:57 QUIT Messenger of Heaven has been kidnapped by The Demon. 04:21:07 JOIN Messenger of Heaven has joined Team Demon Light. 04:21:11 CHAT C.Syde65: wb Mess! o/ 04:21:17 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Fish is good. 04:21:28 CHAT C.Syde65: Fish is bad. (For me) 04:21:41 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Catfish, salmon, and tilapia <3 04:21:55 CHAT C.Syde65: Tuna is okay, but the rest of it. Ugh. 04:22:07 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Tuna as well. 04:22:13 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: I have had a cheeseburger pizza before 04:22:52 CHAT C.Syde65: I liked fish when I was younger, but then my tastebuds changed. 04:23:55 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: I do like some fish 04:24:08 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: I also like shrimp and lobster 04:24:14 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: ^ 04:24:24 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I love seafood. 04:24:40 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: I cannot eat shellfish, unfortunately. 04:24:47 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Shellfish allergy. 04:25:32 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Rip. 04:28:09 CHAT C.Syde65: I like crabstick and surumi, but having it in big doses was a mistake, as it got overpowering, so I had to go through a period without eating it, because my tastebuds naturally decided that they'd had enough of them. 04:29:26 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: Staff channel asap 04:29:44 CHAT C.Syde65: Okay. 04:29:48 CHAT C.Syde65: But I see nothing there. 04:30:46 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: And she still hasn't said anything. 04:31:30 JOIN Aiihuan has joined Team Demon Light. 04:31:30 CBOT BrickleBot: Ah! Aiihuan! Messenger of Heaven wanted me to tell you: Korra loves you. 04:31:30 CBOT BrickleBot: Ah! Aiihuan! TheKorraFanatic missed you! 04:31:35 CHAT C.Syde65: Hey AD! O/ 04:31:37 CHAT C.Syde65: lol. 04:31:45 CHAT Aiihuan: Hi. ^^ 04:31:51 CHAT Aiihuan: : o 04:32:11 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Who likes boudin? 04:32:36 CHAT C.Syde65: Never heard of that. 04:32:56 QUIT TheKorraFanatic has been kidnapped by The Demon. 04:32:57 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: It's a type of sausage. 04:33:06 JOIN TheKorraFanatic has joined Team Demon Light. 04:33:19 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Some types are Cajun. 04:33:21 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Aii! o/ 04:33:26 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: And ignore that message from Mess! 04:33:37 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: So I bet Korra and Mess have heard of it since they live in Louisiana. 04:33:46 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: Hey AD (Robin) 04:33:47 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I've heard of it. 04:33:56 JOIN CupCakeBabeXX has joined Team Demon Light. 04:34:10 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Wtf 04:34:11 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: Hey Cup (Robin) 04:34:11 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: You're kidding? I'd have relatives go to LA and bring boudin back. 04:34:18 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Well, you live up north. 04:34:21 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: ~Blank name has joined the chat~ 04:34:41 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: I'd say the more south you go the more Cajun it gets. 04:34:46 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: That username is invisible. CHAT I can se eon the side rail who it is though. 04:34:59 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: *see on* 04:35:00 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: I also had an aunt who lived in Lake Charles and I'd get boudin from there. 04:35:12 QUIT CupCakeBabeXX has been kidnapped by The Demon. 04:35:13 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Oh, I've been to Lake Charles before. 04:35:24 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I see blank username has left the chat. 04:35:44 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Also, boudin exists in Texas, 04:35:53 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: The user with the blank username was CupCakeBabeXX 04:35:54 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: But is not good compared to Louisiana. 04:36:46 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Gumbo is great. 04:36:49 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Have you ever had that? 04:36:51 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: I'll link a Wikipedia article about it https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Boudin 04:37:09 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: I've heard of it. I can't exactly remember having it. 04:37:41 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: I do remember I was at a barbecue at my uncle's and he had some but it had shrimp in it if I remember correctly. (Can't eat shrimp) 04:38:18 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Ah. 04:39:00 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: I find it amazing how my immune system mistakes shellfish as a foreign substance. 04:39:59 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: That is how allergies work. Your immune system detects something foreign and it produces inflammatory chemicals to fight it off and they chemicals produced can cause itching, hives, and swelling. 04:41:31 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: +deny Messenger of Heaven 04:41:32 CBOT BrickleBot: Messenger of Heaven is now banned from using my commands. 04:41:33 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Good. 04:41:42 CHAT Aiihuan: D: 04:42:08 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Why the sad face! 04:42:21 CHAT Aiihuan: Good question. 04:42:23 CHAT Aiihuan: Yay! 04:42:30 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Lol. 04:42:35 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: In the worse case, you can go into anaphylactic shock and it is life-threatening and urgent medical attention is needed right away. 04:44:16 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: True. 04:44:20 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: +deny BrickleBot 04:44:20 CBOT BrickleBot: BrickleBot is now banned from using my commands. 04:44:26 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Fascinating. 04:44:40 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: !speak !seen BrickleBot 04:44:40 CBOT BrickleBot: !seen BrickleBot 04:45:29 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: +allow BrickleBot 04:45:29 CBOT BrickleBot: BrickleBot can now use my commands. 04:45:32 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: +deny Aiihuan 04:45:32 CBOT BrickleBot: Aiihuan is now banned from using my commands. 04:45:33 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: >:C 04:45:39 CHAT Aiihuan: Whyyy. :C 04:45:47 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Reasons! 04:45:51 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: +allow Aiihuan 04:45:52 CBOT BrickleBot: Aiihuan can now use my commands. 04:45:57 CHAT Aiihuan: >:c 04:46:12 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: >::::::C 04:46:29 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: +allow Messenger of Heaven 04:46:30 CBOT BrickleBot: Messenger of Heaven is not banned from using my commands. 04:46:31 CHAT C.Syde65: lol. 04:46:46 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: +deny TheKorraFanatic 04:46:46 CBOT BrickleBot: TheKorraFanatic is now banned from using my commands. 04:51:06 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I must head out soon. 04:51:11 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: =ban everyone 04:51:13 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: +allow TheKorraFanatic 04:51:13 CBOT BrickleBot: TheKorraFanatic can now use my commands. 04:51:14 CBOT BrickleBot: Everyone is now banned from using my commands. 04:52:30 CBOT BrickleBot: Everyone can now use my commands. 04:52:33 CHAT C.Syde65: Thank you. 04:52:46 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: !test 04:52:46 CBOT BrickleBot: ʇsǝʇ¡ 04:53:08 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: sAii-senpai must notice me in CCC! 04:53:22 CHAT C.Syde65: lol. 04:53:26 CHAT Aiihuan: Why? C: 04:53:41 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Why not! ;-; 04:53:54 CHAT Aiihuan: Why so. c: 04:54:06 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Why not! ;-; 04:54:16 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Senpai... 04:54:19 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: gtg to bed night 04:54:21 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Do you mean Serenity Everywhere Nice Peace Always In? 04:54:33 KICK Messenger of Heaven has been kicked by Messenger of Heaven. 04:54:37 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Yes. I totally mean Aii-Serenity Everywhere Nice Peace Always In. 04:54:38 CHAT Aiihuan: Goodnight, wild kitty. 04:54:39 CHAT Aiihuan: welp 04:54:40 CHAT Aiihuan: lol 04:55:24 CHAT Aiihuan: https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DVnJxjIVoAEa2LD.jpg Tiffany looks cute, Korra. 04:55:33 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Not clicking, Aii. 04:55:41 CHAT Aiihuan: Okay, then. :c 04:55:45 QUIT FalcoLombardi99 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 04:55:46 JOIN Hart New Bob has joined Team Demon Light. 04:55:54 CHAT C.Syde65: Hey Bob! o/ 04:55:58 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: And Tiffany always looks cute, Aii. 04:56:06 CHAT Aiihuan: Dubious. 04:56:08 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: But I'm 100% certain that's not Tiffany. 04:56:13 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: I know what is cute. 04:56:22 CHAT Aiihuan: How would you know without clicking? C: 04:56:24 JOIN FalcoLombardi99 has joined Team Demon Light. 04:56:34 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: I nice brand new Ford F-150 with that King Ranch interior. 04:57:05 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Because I know you, Aii! 04:57:23 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Tfw a voice channel makes you lag. 04:57:27 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Good. 04:57:56 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Now I must head out. 04:58:02 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Bye o/ 04:58:04 CHAT Aiihuan: :c 04:58:06 CHAT Aiihuan: Byeee. 04:58:15 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: ~~Why must I always head out when Aii gets online?~~ 04:58:17 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Oh. 04:58:23 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Also, I gotta go take care of some things. 04:58:26 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I forgot ~~ didn't work here. 04:58:26 CHAT Aiihuan: Because timezone. :C 04:58:27 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: I may go to when I am done. 04:58:37 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I hate your timezone. ;-; 04:58:43 CHAT Aiihuan: Saaame. :c 04:58:44 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Aii is UTC+5. Korra is UTC-6. 04:58:55 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: UTC right now is almost 5 in the morning. 04:59:08 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: And it's 10:59 PM here. 04:59:29 CHAT Hart New Bob: So! 04:59:32 CHAT Aiihuan: 10 AM here, lol. 04:59:33 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: And it is 10 AM where Aii is. 04:59:36 CHAT Aiihuan: Yep. 04:59:53 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: I am also UTC-6. 05:00:00 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Same timezone as Korra. 05:00:23 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Aii needs to move to America! CHAT sAnd become president. 05:00:57 CHAT Aiihuan: Give me money and I will move. : p 05:01:02 CHAT C.Syde65: lol. 05:01:05 CHAT Aiihuan: Meh to second. Sounds too much hustle. 05:01:06 CHAT Hart New Bob: oh ok bye. 05:01:12 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Good idea! 05:01:24 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Come to Texas. We have barbecue. ;) 05:01:27 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: /me gives Aii money. 05:01:28 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: No. 05:01:29 CHAT Hart New Bob: Head out, Korra. o/ 05:01:31 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Don't go to Texas. 05:01:35 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Fuck Texas! 05:01:40 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Anyways, byeeeeeeeeeee. 05:01:40 CHAT Aiihuan: Sayuri is there, though. :c 05:01:44 CHAT Aiihuan: Bye. c: 05:01:45 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: (think) 05:01:45 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: I am too. 05:01:49 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: So is Isaac. 05:01:50 CHAT Hart New Bob: Head out Now! 05:01:51 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: That doesn't matter! 05:01:52 CHAT Hart New Bob: o/ 05:01:57 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: None of that matters! 05:02:31 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Barbecue. 05:02:37 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Nope! 05:02:41 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Stop this! 05:02:48 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: ... 05:02:53 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: 104 degree summers? 05:03:00 CHAT Hart New Bob: Look, 05:03:02 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: No! 05:03:07 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Well yes, I have that too 05:03:26 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: 104 F is 40 C btw. 05:03:49 CHAT Aiihuan: No, actually, give me money so that I could go to South Korea. >:C 05:03:55 CHAT Aiihuan: And meet BTS. C: 05:03:58 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Good idea as well. 05:04:01 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: And meet SNSD! 05:04:02 QUIT FalcoLombardi99 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 05:04:04 CHAT Aiihuan: Nope. 05:04:10 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Head out, Korra o/ 05:04:14 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: And meet Tiffany! <3 05:04:16 CHAT Aiihuan: Yep, head out. >:C 05:04:17 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Why you heading me out. 05:04:20 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: South Padre Island. 05:04:37 CHAT Hart New Bob: Just head out! 05:04:39 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: I was there in 2016. 05:04:39 CHAT Hart New Bob: o/ 05:04:47 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: It is a nice beach. 05:04:48 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Anyways, Aii is in charge. 05:04:49 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Good night. 05:04:51 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Head out, etc. 05:04:55 CHAT Aiihuan: Goodnightt. c: 05:04:56 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: And they take sanitation seriously. 05:05:00 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Bye now o/ 05:05:14 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Goodnhigt, Aii-senpai! >::::::::::::::::C 05:05:24 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: !k[[]]ick TheKorraFanatic 05:05:25 CHAT Aiihuan: Goodnhigt. >::::C 05:05:27 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Oh. 05:05:35 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: That doesn't work for me anymore! 05:05:36 CHAT Aiihuan: !kick TheKorraFanatic 05:05:38 CHAT C.Syde65: Night! o/ 05:05:40 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Kick me! 05:05:43 CHAT C.Syde65: Why isn't it? 05:05:45 CHAT Aiihuan: Can't. : p 05:05:53 CHAT C.Syde65: Oh, I think I might know. 05:05:54 CHAT Aiihuan: Why is it not working? (think) 05:05:58 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I'll just head out the manual way. 05:05:59 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: mainRoom.kick({name: "TheKorraFanatic"}); 05:06:03 CHAT C.Syde65: +allow TheKorraFanatic 05:06:03 CBOT BrickleBot: TheKorraFanatic is not banned from using my commands. 05:06:07 CHAT C.Syde65: R.I.P. 05:06:09 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Do that. 05:06:17 CHAT Hart New Bob: Do it! 05:06:29 CHAT Hart New Bob: o/ 05:06:33 CBAN TheKorraFanatic has been banned by TheKorraFanatic . 05:06:34 CBOT BrickleBot: TheKorraFanatic has been banned by TheKorraFanatic for 1 second: testing. ( ). 05:06:47 CHAT Aiihuan: welp- 05:07:03 CHAT C.Syde65: Why isn't it working? 05:07:07 KICK C.Syde65 has been kicked by C.Syde65. 05:07:11 CHAT Aiihuan: lol 05:07:12 JOIN C.Syde65 has joined Team Demon Light. 05:07:15 CHAT C.Syde65: Oh. 05:07:18 CHAT C.Syde65: It is working. 05:08:42 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Brb gotta go do something (and I may go when I am finished) 05:09:43 CHAT C.Syde65: o/ 05:23:30 CHAT Hart New Bob: We must make chat more active. 05:23:51 CHAT Aiihuan: Indeed. 05:23:54 CHAT Aiihuan: (BTS) 05:25:10 CHAT Hart New Bob: (eyes) 2016 04 23